ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Alien Baltan (Giz Continuity)
Alien Baltan (バルタン星人, Barutan Seijin? ,Baltan Star-people) are arthropod aliens from the planet Baltan. They first appeared in the Ultraman Giz Continuity to challange Giz. Subtitle: Space Ninja (宇宙忍者, Uchu Ninja?) History Bekisharu A band of aliens from the planet Baltan; they were searching for a way to heal their dying planet, but soon found their spaceship inside the Dark Area, where Gurnate made a deal with them: if they would defeat Ultraman Giz, working with Bemustar and Super Muruchi, then their planet would be healed. They took Gurnate up on his offer, with their leader, Bekisharu, deciding to go. Soon afterwards, Bekisharu landed in a forest and began to burn it, but then W.H.A.M arrived, with Kyotaro soon transforming into Giz. However, the alien beat Giz down, then went to sleep on a nearby mountain. He awoke later, destroying once more, but again Giz came to stop him. This time, Giz was at full power, and Bekisharu was toon beaten down, but then he transformed into Neo Baltan. Neo After realizing his normal form could not stop Giz, Baltan’s exoskeleton changed shape drastically, changing into the powerful Neo Baltan. Even with his new power, Neo Baltan could not pierce Giz’s defenses until he managed to wrap the hero up with his energy whip. After being shocked by the whip for several moments, Giz managed to break free and call on his Wind Mode, shattering Neo Baltan’s sword, but the two continued to battle back and forth, Giz gaining the upper hand with his enhanced speed but Neo Baltan keeping up with him. The two shrunk down to human size and both created clones of themselves. Six Gizes and Neo Baltans fought each other at a stalemate until Baltan chose to take it back to one on one and the two grew back to full size. Giz had a firm upper hand, even when Neo Baltan transformed his shoulder armor into spikes and launched them at the hero, only for him to spin rapidly and block. While Baltan prepared another attack, Giz changed into Knight Mode and fired his Ultimate Lightning. Neo Baltan took the beam in the chest and was struck with such great force that he was plunged through several buildings. Even then, the alien didn’t fall, but as Giz prepared to fight again, Neo Baltan raised his hand to stop the battle, realizing he was mortally wounded. Tears fell from the alien’s eyes as he realized no one was left to be the guardian of his people. Moments later, the energy he’d been struck with exploded inside his chest and he fell to the ground, dead. Realizing that Baltan’s motives were pure, even if his ways of accomplishing them were not, he used the Blue Comfort to turn the dead alien back to his normal form. Child The Child Baltans were with their leader Bekisharu when he made the deal with Gurnate. Later, they combined into another giant Bekisharu, tag-teaming with Super Muruchi and Bemustar, but they lost anyway and were sent back to Baltan. Data - Neo Baltan= Neo Beshikaru Stats *Height: 51 m *Weight: 45,000 t Powers and Abilities *Arm Blade: Neo Baltan has a large blade for his right arm. *Blade Storm: Neo Baltan can launch blades from his blade arm. However, these blades are very easy to shatter. *Energy Whip: Neo Baltan can extend an energy whip from his left arm used for coiling. It can also be used to shock opponents. *Hooked Claws: Neo Baltan can morph his hands into hooked claws if they are both damaged. *Size Change: Neo Baltan can change his size from that of a human to that of Ultraman Giz. *Clones: Neo Baltan can create clones of himself. *Teleportation: Neo Baltan can teleport short distances. However, he will deactivate his clones upon doing this. *Shoulder Needles: Neo Baltan can convert his shoulder pads into hundreds of needles that can be launched at enemies in a single volley attack. *Needle Ray Beam: Neo Baltan's new ability, a blast of energy needles similar to Demonzoa's Needle Ray Storm. }} - Child Baltan= Child Baltan Stats *Height: 1.2m *Weight: 15kg *Birthplace: Planet Baltan Powers and Abilities *Possession: Child Baltan can possess humans. While doing this they have X-Ray vision and can run very fast. *Flight: Child Baltan can fly at medium speeds. *Merge: The Child Baltans can merge into another Bekisharu. }} Trivia *This Alien Baltan is based more on the Cosmos version. Category:Fan Seijin Category:Fan characters Category:DucantheChoju Category:Ultraman Giz Continuity Category:Alien Baltan Variations